Dropzone Chopper
The Dropzone Chopper is a vehicle in Just Cause 4. Appearance It's a big transport helicopter, resembling the AugustaWestland AW101. This helicopter is unarmed, but compensates by carrying soldiers who may shoot from the open doors. If you count all seats, it could actually carry 10 soldiers. This counts the 6 seats behind the 2 main side doors, where two gunners could sit, and the pilot and co-pilot seats. There is also a cargo bay at the back of the helicopter, but the cargo bay is too small for practical use. Performance Mediocre and sluggish. Decent top speed, but poor at climb rate. Versions and locations This chopper can be found flying all over the place in free roam. Black Hand *At outposts. *At military bases. *Often hovers over near Rico and allows snipers to shoot from the open doors. This is common during many missions and during free roam. *Soldiers drop down from it by cables during some missions. This can also happen during free roam. In this case, the heli doesn't carry snipers. *Featured in the mission The Artifact, where Rico and Javi fly one. Army of Chaos *At those same military bases and outposts when taken over. Although this may not be the case for every military settlement. *Some are provided for a few missions, particularly Sargento's training missions. Annabelle "Annabelle" is a unique one that Tom Sheldon crashed. The helicopter is featured in the mission Agency Distress Beacon. Unique features: *It's painted similarly to the Army of Chaos version, but it doesn't have graffiti, or all the yellow stripes. The pink component, that holds the main propeller on the Army of Chaos version, is red on this version. *Has seats near the side doors where there usually aren't any. Tom talks more about the helicopter during following missions, mentioning that the lightning storm over Zona Dos had fried its circuits. This could also mean that The Agency vehicles in the upcoming Agency Strikes Back DLC will be similar to this, but whether this was actually owned by The Agency is unknown. Trivia *The way this helicopter is used by NPCs makes it the successor to the CS Comet from Just Cause 3. *This is the first helicopter in the game series in which you can call soldiers to get in. Along with that new feature, there's another in which soldiers from two factions can be seen repelling into battle. Gallery Dropzone Chopper (possible first time it was seen).png|As seen in an early game trailer. Transport Helicopter Rear.png|In the same trailer. JC4 screenshot from trailer transport helicopter landing.png|Same trailer again. Gabriela walked out after it landed. JC4 Black Hand and Gabriela at a helicopter in the mission Operation Whiteout.png|As seen in the mission Operation Whiteout. Operation Whiteout (Gabriela has tolerated El Abismo for years).png|As seen in the mission Operation Whiteout. Balistica Burglary (reinforcements arrive at container 1).png|In the mission Balística Burglary. Looking closely, it's possible to see the 4 cables swinging in the wind. The Artifact (land over there).png|Flown in the mission The Artifact. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 4 Category:Helicopters